Homecoming
by camria
Summary: Everyone asks me what it is like to be Bruce Wayne's niece. To tell you the truth, its boring. But, being Batman's niece... that is a totally different story. -DISCONTINUED-
1. We have a private jet?

I easily found Alfred's Rolls Royce within the parking lot of Gotham Performing Arts School (original name, I know). It was the same car I had seen for years.  
"Hey Alfred!" I said as I got into the car. I looked down at the seat. What was my bag doing here? I always left it at home. "Alfred...Why is my bag here? Why isn't it back at the manor?" I slid it over so I could fit my backpack and guitar in the car.  
"Sam, We're taking a little trip. Ever been to Asia?" Alfred said cheerily from the front seat. Something was off.

"Alfred, what's going on?" Alfred had raised me since I was 5, when my dad died. He had raised my dad and uncle when they were little, but they were both dead. Or so I thought.  
"Guess who called? Your uncle." Alfred said as he was driving to the airport.  
"HE'S ALIVE?!?" I asked.

"Yes. He's spent the last 7 years traveling around Asia. We're taking the private jet to pick him up." Private jet? When had this private jet come into the picture? He must have seen my expression, because he looked into the rear view mirror and said, "Miss, you're a Wayne. You didn't know you had a private jet?"

I glanced at my bag. My six pokemon were sleeping peacefully in their pokeballs, right next to my sheet music I can't live without (Paramore, John Mayer, and Santana. But mostly Paramore. You can't live without Paramore.). I sighed and laid my head back on the plush leather interior.  
"My life would make an Oscar-winning screenplay." I mumbled to myself.

A half an hour later, I was strapping in my little Smoochum (She might be little, but don't underestimate her) to the seat next to me. Blaziken, Mew, Celebi, Latias, and Munchlax were all sitting around us, strapping themselves in. Celebi looked at me.  
"Celebi celebi?" he asked.  
"No, I don't know. Alfred, how long is the flight?"  
"About 15 hours both ways, with 2 stops for gas." Alfred replied. All the pokemon glared at me. They hate flying for so long. Wait a tick. 15 hours with 2 stops? It was about 5:00 in the evening now, which would mean we'd get to wherever we're going at about 6:00 am Gotham time. Uh-oh. Thankfully, it's a Friday, so I wouldn't miss any school (Trying to make up work for school is hell. Absolute hell. You learn very quickly to just not get sick or skip.)

The next morning, I woke up. Wow, what happened? Oh, yeah, I remember now. I looked at my watch. 9:39 am in Gotham. I sighed as got out my guitar. Another long flight. Wait, shouldn't we have landed? Oh whatever, I need to practice. I'll play Miracle. Yeah, that sounds good. All my pokemon were up and chatting cheerily. How come everyone in my family has to be morning people? It's just not right. I started playing.

"Sam, play quieter" Alfred said from behind me. I played just a little bit quieter. "You're hopeless."

_I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive_

_So I'm going to start over tonight  
Beginning with you and I  
When this memory fades  
I'm gonna make sure it's replaced  
With chances taken  
Hope embraced  
I hope I told you  
I'm not going   
cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
When it might save you_

I didn't realize it, but someone got up from their seat at sat down across the aisle from me. My Mew got up and floated over to this new person. She sniffed his hand and purred as he pet her. She laid in his lap and watched me with her wide eyes.

_We've learned to run from  
Anything uncomfortable  
We've tied our pain below and no one ever has to know  
That inside we're broken  
I tried to patch things up again  
To cut my tears and kill these fears  
But have I told you how I..  
I'm not going  
Cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
Cause it might save you  
It's not faith if, if you use your eyes  
Oh why  
Get it right this time (this time)  
Let's leave this all behind  
Oh why  
We'll get it right this time  
It's not faith if you're using your eyes  
Oh why_

I switched into another song. Then reality finally hit. Someone new was sitting across from me. Someone I hadn't seen in 7 years.


	2. I choose life, thank you very much

"Mew always seems to find trouble easily" I said with a laugh.

"Oh, Sam, did I forget to mention we landed a few hours ago and we're heading home?" Alfred said from behind me.

"You forgot to mention that. How long is it until we get home?" I asked. The stranger looked at his watch as I glanced at him. He looked…weathered. Not necessarily old, but it looked liked he had been through a lot these past few years. I wonder what he was doing…

"About 2 hours." He said. "Why? Do you have some where else to be?" he said laughing, "A date maybe?"

"Oh, like you two would let me date. I choose life, thank you very much."

"Well, what's wrong with the boys at your school?" he asked.

"They're musicians, dancers, or actors. Need I say more?" Alfred said.

"And the guys I hang out with are all of the emo type." I added

"Munchlax Munchlax Munchlax Munchlax." Munchlax said. All my pokemon started laughing.

"Hey, I would do that just to see the look on their faces. But I don't think any of my friends would be up to it." I stopped. "Why are we taking about this?" I asked.

I woke up the next morning to Fall Out Boy's 'The Take Over, The Break's Over' blaring out of my sleek iHome. Stupid alarm. It wasn't supposed to be on. Why didn't turn it off? I always turn it off Friday night. Then the past few days came flooding back. Uncles back. But wouldn't that mean I was under his custody? He left the night my dad died, and it said in his will that I was to go under his care. Something tells me he hasn't gotten the memo yet. If Alfred is going to make me tell him, I'm going to kill him.

I turned to see the clock on the iHome. 8:00. Great.

I tried falling asleep again, but the fact that I could hear Munchlax running around outside my door kind of barred me from falling asleep. I sighed as I dragged my jet-lagged self out of bed. I pulled something out of my closet and walked down to the kitchen one floor down from my room. I felt the cold marble beneath my socked feet.

We're the richest family in Gotham and we don't have central heating.

"Good morning Sam!" Alfred said.

"Good morning. Why are you so cheery in the morning?" I grumbled.

"He's always been like that." Bruce said.

"Explains a lot about Dad."

"By the way, speaking about your father, Sam…" I stopped and looked at my uncle.

"Alfred and I were talking last night, and we're switching your custody over to me to fulfill your father's wishes."

"Oh, you told him. I thought you were going to make me tell him." I said to Alfred.

"I should've." Alfred said with a sly smile. I stopped.

"But wouldn't take make me the…"

"Successor to me and the family fortune. You have been since your father died. You didn't realize it?" Uncle finished off for me.

"I just never really thought about it, I guess. Hey, what about Wayne Industries? Just wondering…"

"I'm still working that out." Bruce said. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Oh, nevermind. I don't want to know what you're doing anyways." I opened my laptop on the counter and turned it on.

"What did you do all of yesterday? You went up to your room and only came back down for supper." Alfred asked. What DID I do yesterday?

"I slept, practiced, and did my homework." There was an IM from my best friend Lily on my screen

prettyflower16: OMG. You haven't signed on since Thursday night! Whats wrong?

rockerchic875: it's a long story. Im not sure if im allowed to tell you.

prettyflower16: why?

rockerchic875: screw it. You're my best friend. But don't tell anyone. Al least until the press release comes out.

prettyflower16:press release…?

rockerchic875: Alfred and I had to fly to asia. Damn 15 hour flight.

prettyflower16: why? I know Alfred likes fresh ingredients but I thought you didn't mean like, REALLY fresh.

rockerchic875: no. to pick up my uncle.

prettyflower16: YOU MEAN BRUCE?!?!?!?!

rockerchic875: yeah, that one.

prettyflower16: HE'S NOT DEAD?

rockerchic875: apparently not. he's sitting only a few feet away from me.

rockerchic875: lily?

rockerchic875: LILY?

prettyflower16: sorry, just surprised.

prettyflower16: what has he been doing these past few years? training to be a ninja? I get it. 15 hour flight, eh? you're pokemon must've LURVED that.

rockerchic875: they just ADORED it. now him being a ninja would be cool. We had a weird convo on the plane…

prettyflower16: do I want to know?

rockerchic875:we talked about dating

prettyflower16: XD

rockerchic875: bruce wondered why I wasn't dating.

prettyflower16: you choose life.

rockerchic875: exactly. then I mentioned that the boys I hang out with are the 'emo' type. rockerchic875:Munchlax suggested I bring one of them home.

prettyflower16: that would be HYSTERICAL.

rockerchic875: hell, I'd do that just to see their faces.

prettyflower16: I imagine you would. crap, I gotta go. parental wants to spend 'quality time' with me.

rockerchic875: hey, I have 7 years of catching up to do with Bruce. count your blessings. rockerchic875:and I have my pokemon to find.

prettyflower16: You're right. thank god i'm not you. bye!

rockerchic875: REMEMBER, you can't tell ANYONE. ESPEICALLY the parental. bye chickie!

prettyflower16 has signed off

rockerchic875 has signed off

Lily and I had been friends ever since 7th grade. We had health together, and we just clicked. We're both really crazy. I closed my laptop.

"So, what's the plan for today?" I asked.


	3. No central heating

"You're going to go find your pokemon and by then breakfast should be ready." Alfred said.

"Can I help?" Bruce asked. Great.

"If you want to…" I said as I walked out of the kitchen. Bruce caught up with me at the grand staircase. Rather quickly, I might add.

"So…Gotham Performing Arts School, eh?" He asked.

"Yeah…"

"What grade are you in?"

"I started 8th grade…"

"You like your classes?"

"Yeah…everyone is as crazy as I am…"

"You're a Wayne."

"Ooh…good point. So does the tend-to-go-over-the-top gene run in the family?"

"You have no idea." By this time, we were by my room. Now where are my little pokemon?

"One last question…" Uncle asked.

"Kay. I have one last question for you too, so hurry up." I said, looking around.

"Are you mad at me for leaving?" Bruce asked. I stopped. Not the question I expected.

"To tell you the truth, I don't even remember you leaving. So how could I be mad at you?"

"You sure?"

"Positively. My turn. You spent all night quizzing Alfred about what happened over the past 7 years?"

"Pretty much. Now where are your pokemon? Speaking of pokemon, Sam, how DO you understand them?" Bruce asked.

"Oh, it's easy. Just listen to HOW they said it not WHAT they say. You'll never ACTUALLY understand them, but you'll get the idea. Just use your imagination." Just then, Latias whizzed past us.

"Well that was easy…" I muttered.

"Latias?" She turned to us. "Latias." she sighed as she turned back. "LATIAS!!" she yelled. Blaziken poked his head out of the room.

"Do you six want food?" Munchlax poked his head out of the room and ran over to me.

"Munchlax?" he asked.

"Yes, chickie. Food." Munchlax looked at Bruce then ran off to the kitchen.

"He likes to eat, doesn't he?" Bruce asked as we watched Munchlax run off, with the rest of the pokemon following him.

"First of all, he's a boy. And, there's a reason why he's called 'Munchlax.'" I said.

When we got back down to the kitchen, all the pokemon were happy chewing their pancakes. I sat down to my usual chair and started eat. (What? I like to eat, alright?) You know those awkward family dinners when no one wants to start the conversation? That's what breakfast was like. Even my pokemon weren't talking. Just then, Mew threw a small piece of pancake at Celebi. It stopped in mid-air.

"Thank you, Sam" Alfred said without looking up.

"No prob." I said as the piece of food came slowly floating down to the table. Bruce was looking at me, wide-eyed.

"How DID you do that?" he asked.


	4. IMAGINATION

After breakfast, I showed off what I could do. A can was sitting on an old tree stump about 20 feet away from me, outside the manor. Alfred, Bruce, and the pokemon were off the side, watching intently. I stared at the can. A few seconds later, it flew off the stump and landed on the ground.

"Well, since we're out here, Sam. You should show him what else you can do." Alfred said.

"Kay." I said as the can went flying back to the tree stump. Bruce stayed silent, watching the can, the wheels in his head obviously turning.

Okay, breathe in…Breathe out…Relax…Channel Zuko…I raised my hand and opened my palm. A small, blue fireball was floating in my palm. With swift move of my arm, I threw the fireball at the can. The can flew back a few feet and was destroyed within an instant. I turned to my audience.

"Can we go in? I'm freezing!"

Later that night, I was surfing the net in my room when I got another IM.

**You have been invited to chat in 'BaNd CaMp' from guitarhero819**

guitarhero819 has entered the room

rockerchic875 has entered the room

guitarhero819: Hey! Haven't talked to you all weekend. Where ya been?

rockerchic875: don't ask.

prettyflower16 has entered the room

rockerchic875: so…how was quality time with the parental? XD

prettyflower16: shut up.

.animerulez. has entered the room

emoness337 has entered the room

guitarhero819:k, we're all here

prettyflower16: why are we here?

emoness337:because we have no lives.

.animerulez.: that's what I was about to say…

guitarhero819: so, whats the deal with tomorrow?

prettyflower16: I dunno, lets ask little miss perfect.

rockerchic875: Why do you call me that? will you stop calling me that?

emoness337: you've been getting straight A's since you were in elementary school, youre all the teacher's pets, and you belong to the most powerful family in Gotham. Why you hang out with us is beyond me.

rockerchic875: because you're not big-headed like most everyone at school. You're here because you worked your way here, not because mommy and daddy can pay for it.

prettyflower16: or in your case, your uncle.

rockerchic875: LILY. DON'T.

prettyflower16: I didn't say anything…

guitarhero819: so, can someone answer my question?

.animerulez.: you might have to refresh her memory.

guitarhero819: what is the deal with tomorrow?

prettyflower16: it's a Monday. EEVIL Monday.

.animerulez.: Mondays are always evil.

rockerchic875: we have school (like always), then instead of band practice, we have rehearsal for that big fundraiser.

guitarhero819: that's what I thought.

.animerulez.: are techies needed?

rockerchic875:yep. EVERYONE.

emoness337: crap.

guitarhero819: can we skip?

prettyflower16: Ryan, if you skip, I think Sam will kill you. Not that you two need the extra practice, tho. Your duet is already perfect.

rockerchic875:nah, I'm too tired to kill him.

.animerulez.: then we would need to search for another guitar player. No way in hell is that going to happen.

guitarhero819:exactly.

rockerchic875: good point. I don't think we'd find anyone in our school…

prettyflower16: BEST IDEA EVER.

emoness337: do I want to know?

guitarhero819:wait, can I ask sam something quickly?

.animerulez.: do we need to leave the two of you alone?

guitarhero819: no. sam, is it true your uncle isn't dead?

rockerchic875: LILY!!! I SAID NOT TO TELL ANYONE!!!

prettyflower16: I didn't tell anyone!!! Not even Rachel!!!

guitarhero819: I read it on Lily didn't tell me.

prettyflower16: wow, perez is good.

rockerchic875: yeah…its true.

.animerulez.: is he coming to the fundraiser?

rockerchic875: hell if I know… I don't think he knows about it.

prettyflower16: does he know about your powers?

rockerchic875: guess what we did this morning after breakfast!

emoness337: you showed them off, didn't you?

rockerchic875: yep.

prettyflower16: can I get back to the BEST IDEA EVER!?!

.animerulez.: go ahead.

prettyflower16: after we get done with rehearsal, we eat at the bistro across the street.

rockerchic875: something I thought I'd never say, but…lily, that's a great idea.

emoness337: let's ask the parentals.

I looked up from my computer screen. "Okay, so who do I ask permission from now?" I asked Bruce and Alfred.

"Doesn't matter, as long as one of us knows." Bruce said without looking up from the newspaper on the other side of the couch. "What do you want to ask?"

"Can I go eat at Dan's Bistro with my friends after rehearsal tomorrow?"

"Do I need to pick you up?" Alfred asked.

rockerchic875: how are we getting home?

.animerulez.: our parents are picking us up…

"Yep."

"Rehearsal for what?" Bruce asked.

"Big fundraiser for my school…"

"You perform?"

"Everything down to the stage hands is a student at the school…"

"I assume you're helping?"

"Yep."

"When is it?" I froze. When was the rehearsal?

"It's the 29th" Alfred said. Thank you Alfred!

rockerchic875: sounds like my uncle is coming…

prettyflower16: he should be surprised. You're the last person anyone, especially him, would expect to be a REALLY good ballroom dancer.

rockerchic875: thanks lily.

.animerulez.: she does have a point.

rockerchic875: you're right, Austin.

emoness337: is he a conformist?

.animerulez.: god I love south park…

rockerchic875: uncle and alfred are wondering why I'm laughing so hard I'm crying.

prettyflower16: IMAGINATION SONG!! Imagination…

guitarhero819: don't even start.

rockerchic875: to answer your question, Mike, he's not.

prettyflower16: random question: is everyone clear for tomorrow?

.animerulez.: yep.

rockerchic875: yes

emoness337: yes

guitarhero819: yep.

prettyflower16: k, cause I'm gonna go. I'm getting tired.

rockerchic875: wimp.

prettyflower16 has left the room

emoness337: I should go too. I still have homework to do. But I suspect you're done, Sam.

rockerchic875: yep. Got it done yesterday.

emoness337 has left the room

guitarhero819: well then, I'm heading out.

guitarhero819 has left the room

.animerulez.: I am too. See you tomorrow.

rockerchic875: I'll be right behind you!

.animerulez. has left the room

rockerchic875 has left the room


	5. Tim Burton RULEZ

The next few days went without problem. Until Thursday. When I came home from school that day, I went up to my room. I heard Marilyn Manson's remake of 'This is Halloween' coming out of my pokemon's room (With countless rooms in the manor, no one's gonna miss one). I walked into my pokemon's room and saw my uncle happily sitting on the ground trying to avoid the millions of colorful Lego pieces. Wait a sec… Why is he in a suit?

"Oh! Hello Sam! Your pokemon have an interesting taste in music…" he said.

"Says the person sitting in a suit. Besides, what's so weird about 'The Nightmare before Christmas'? That's a great movie!"

"Blaziken blaziken blaziken blaziken blaziken." Blaziken said as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well, Tim Burton is just a great film maker. I can't help but like his movies." I shot back.

"It seems your pokemon love Legos…" Uncle said after a few awkward minutes of watching my pokemon build random things.

"Yeah…And they love LEAVING THEM WHERE PEOPLE CAN STEP ON THEM." I said, looking over at my pokemon. Smoochum waddled over to me and sat in my lap.

"Smoochum smoochum smoochum" Smoochum said, looking up at me with her infamous Bambi Eyes.

"I guess I still have to love you." I sighed.

"Smoochum." she pouted.

"You know, most people don't spend their days lounging around the house in a suit, uncle." I said looking up at him.

"Oh, about that. I got a job!"

"Where?"

"Wayne Industries. Down in Applied Sciences." Not surprising. Well, cats out of the bag that he's not dead.

"Applied Sciences…?"

"Yes, you know… Where they keep the prototypes?"

"Oooh…sounds fun. Do you test them?" I asked.

"Nope…just storing them and archiving them." Bruce just smiled at me. What was he planning? He looked at his watch. "Well, I should start getting ready for bed. It's been a long day." What? It was only 8:00! I thought living with Alfred was weird...

The next day was even weirder. After school I was in my room playing on my computer (They don't give us homework at school, hoping we practice more on our performing art.). I noticed it was 6:00. Supper should be done any minute. I wandered down to the kitchen. No one was there. Weird… I started looking around the manor. This was going to take awhile.

I came across a small study. It had a piano, lots of books, and a really shiny grandfather clock. For how long I had lived here, I never really explored the manor. I walked over to the piano and played a few random notes. I heard something behind me open. I turned around to see the grandfather clock had swung open, exposing a small golden elevator. COOL. I walked over and onto the elevator. I pulled the small handle. All of a sudden, the elevator was going down. It landed with a thud on a black, rocky ground.

It looked like a cave. I looked up and saw the clock had closed and, what I guessed, the foundations of the south-east corner. Holy crap, it's cold down here. I walked a little more and I heard voices. And it wasn't the usual voices I heard in my head. It was Uncle and Alfred!

"Charming. At least you'll have company." I heard Alfred say. I looked up at saw Uncle hanging by the lights he just installed.

"Hey, while you're up there, Uncle, couldja add some heat? It's freezing down here. Although it's not much different from the actual manor." I said. Both Alfred and Uncle froze. "So, whatcha doing down here?" I asked.

Uncle looked at his repelling gear, and then he looked at me. "Oh, just hanging out." he said casually. I rolled my eyes.

"How did you get down here?" Alfred asked as Uncle repelled down the wall.

"Hey, I asked first." I said.

"Do you really want to know?" Uncle asked.

"Um…yeah…"

"I'll explain as you show us how you got down here." Uncle said.


	6. I sense a pattern developing here

As I showed them the elevator, Uncle explained. He had spent the last 7 years trying to get into the villain's psyche. He wanted to help Gotham with what he learned. He was going to don a mask of a bat and try to take down Gotham's underworld.

"And you're going to use this," I said, motioning to the cave, "as your headquarters?"

"Yes." Both Alfred and Uncle were staring at me, waiting for a reaction while the elevator was going back up. I shrugged.

"Well, okay."

"You're fine with this…?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah…Gotham's pretty bad. And you are pretty batty." I said with a laugh. Both Alfred and Uncle rolled their eyes. By now, we were up in the study.

"So how did you get into the clock?" Alfred asked,

"I pressed a few notes on the piano…" I walked up to the piano and played the exact same notes I played earlier. The grandfather clock opened immediately. "See?"

The next few days came and went... I started to spend my nights down in the Batcave (I didn't think of that name- that was all Uncle) with Uncle and Alfred. Testing, ordering, planning… I usually watched while they did all the work. What could I bring to the table? One day, I went down to the cave after supper to find a big tank in the middle of the now partly furnished (but still very cold) cave. It was black, and had no front axel (cool!). I cocked my head to the side. All of a sudden, the engine roared to life. VVVRROOOOOMMMM!!!! I jumped back. The top slid back revealing 2 seats and, not surprisingly, a chuckling Bruce.

"ALFRED!!! UNCLE'S BEING ANNOYING!!" I yelled.

"I'm not dealing with you two…" Alfred sighed.

"Sorry, that was so temping." Uncle said as he walked over to a table full of various gadgets, wires and god knows what else.

"What is that thing?" I asked, still looking at the tank.

"It's called the Tumbler…" Uncle said, "It was a bridging vehicle…It's not a very good bridging car, but it's a blast to drive." I rolled my eyes. Boys and their toys... "I think I should call it the Batmobile." he said, looking up at the tank. Batmobile… Batcave...Batman… I sense a pattern developing here.

A loud beeping sound disturbed my thoughts. Uncle ran over the computer he had set up.

"Falconey has a shipment of drugs coming in at the Narrows." he said, looking at Alfred.

"I believe you are ready for this, sir." Uncle ran off into the cave, and came back out a few minutes later in the infamous Batsuit. He walked up to me.

"I don't know when I'll get back. Do your homework, be good, and get to bed on time, kiddo." He said before kissing me on the top of my head and jumping into the newly christened Batmobile and driving off. I sent a worried glance to Alfred.

"He'll be fine. Now, do you finish your homework?" Alfred said, leading me upstairs.


	7. Segways

I woke up the next morning to…nothing. Silence. Absolute silence. Things have really changed. I got dressed, and went down to breakfast.

"Good morning Sam, It seems your uncle stayed out late last night." Alfred said as I sat down at the island.

"He must've made a splash last night." I replied, picking up today's newspaper.

It said he took down Gotham's biggest crime lord, Carmine Falconey. ON HIS FIRST NIGHT? Wow…Around three, Alfred decided to wake Uncle up. I guess I was getting annoying.

I grabbed my DS and sat in the corner while Alfred pulled the curtains back in Uncle's bedroom.

"Bats are nocturnal" The Uncle-shaped lump on the bed said.

"Bats, maybe. But for billionaire playboys, 3:00 is pushing it. The price for leading a double life, I'm sure." He threw the paper at Uncle. "Your theatrics made an impression."

"Theatricality and deception are powerful weapons, Alfred. This is a start." Uncle sat up, revealing a colorful scar on his arm.

"If those are to the first of many injuries to come, it would be wise to find a suitable excuse. Polo, for instance." I snorted at that one. They both gave me weird looks.

"No one's going to believe _Bruce Wayne_ is playing polo. How 'bout…kickboxing! Or you could just say you're really," I glanced at the bruise, "really clumsy."

"No, Sam. The 'clumsy' excuse would work for you, not me." Oooh…He's going to pay for that later.

"Strange injuries, a nonexistent social life. These things beg the question as to what exactly does Bruce Wayne do with his time and money."

"What does someone like me do?" Uncle said as he got down on the floor and started doing push-ups at lightning speed.

"Drive sports cars, date movie stars, buy things that are not for sale…Who knows, Master Wayne, you start pretending to have fun, you might even have a little

by accident." A few minutes later, I had an idea.

"You could get a Segway!" I exclaimed.

"A what?" Uncle asked. He looked at Alfred for an explanation Alfred just shrugged.

"You know… Those scooter thingies? With the two wheels? And… They… Oh, nevermind…" I said going back to my game. Why do I have to be the only one in the house who's up on the new gadgets?


	8. NERF guns, Models, and iPhones

A few days later, I came home to find Uncle and two models walking around the manor, sipping wine. I think he was supposed to be showing off the house, but they weren't paying attention to the house. Just what I needed after a day at school. Seeing models check out my Uncle. I shuddered. I think I can get pass them.

"Bruce, who's that?" Crap.

"This is my niece. I adopted her after her parents died." Both the models awwwwed. "I thought it was my duty, being her only family and all." He finished off, after taking a sip of wine. I rolled my eyes when they weren't looking. Uncle glared at me. Spinarak came running towards me and picked him up. The models tried to hide their disgust, but it wasn't working. I noticed there was a NERF dart stuck behind his head. I knew exactly what that meant. Half of my brain was telling me to stall, and the other half was saying warn them. I was feeling especially evil right now, so I decided to stall.

"So…What did you three do today?"

"Well, your uncle here bought a hotel today." Mindless Model #1 said.

"Really?" I said, stifling a laugh and trying to sound interested. We started walking, with Uncle and I in front and the MMs in the back.

"Yes… So tell us, what is it like to live with Bruce here?" MM #2 asked.

"Actually, its pretty normal. He even lets me keep my pokemon here, like Spinarak, out for long periods of time." At that exact moment, Mew jumped out of a corner with a loaded NERF gun and started shooting at Spinarak. Spinarak jumped out of my arms and ran down the hall, with Mew running after him.

"Yes. They're just little angels." Uncle said through gritted teeth. That's my cue.

"Oh! Look at the time! Listen it was nice meeting you two, but I have stuff to…do." I said, running off.

When I got back to my room, there was a small box and a note on my bed.

_Apple sent these. Get used to the freebies –Uncle_, it read. I moved the note and looked at what was under it. A new iPhone! I officially love my life. I sat down on the bed and ripped the box open. And there it was- a shiny new iPhone. I skimmed over the instructions and turned on the phone. Within 45 minutes, I had activated it, put my contacts list in, and all my music on. I was playing around on the internet on the phone when Uncle came in.

"You figured that thing out already? I can't even turn it on!"

"The 'on' button, duh." I said, probably sounding more snarky than I meant.

"You figure it out." He gave me his phone. I set his number up in a few minutes.

"Easy."

"You never cease to amaze me."

"I could say the exact same thing about you, Uncle."

"About today…" He said, pushing the iPhone out of my face so I could look at him. "I'm really not like that, Sam. It's just a persona so people don't guess. You handled it very nicely. Minus the NERF guns…"

"It's not who you are, but what you do that defines you. Lily aunt says that all the time." His chin dropped.

"Who's Lily's aunt?"

"Rachel, I think. I've only met her a few times, at birthday parties and stuff. Her last name would still be Dawes. She's around your age."

"You're kidding me."

"No…Why?"

"Nevermind. I'm going to check on dinner. I call you when it's done." He said as he walked out the door. My iPhone dinged when he left. It was an IM from Lil.

prettyflower16: YOU'RE A HOTEL HEIRESS NOW!!!

rockerchic875: Shut up.

prettyflower16: I promise, I will shoot you if you start saying 'That's hot'

rockerchic875: merci, ma copine. Guess what?

prettyflower16: what…

rockerchic875: I got an iPhone! im iming you now from it.

prettyflower16: you suck!

rockerchic875: I had to help uncle set up his…

prettyflower16: XD

rockerchic875: speaking of him, does your family know my family. besides us, i mean.

prettyflower16: I think my grandma was a maid at the manor. why?

rockerchic875: do uncle and your aunt know each other?

prettyflower16: yeah… they played together as kids.

rockerchic875:O youre kidding me.

prettyflower16: nope, ive heard stories. like bruce and rachel would constantly try to get the condensed milk down from the top shelf.

rockerchic875: XD what would they do with condensed milk?

prettyflower16: I dunno. supper's ready! gotta go!

rockerchic875: bye.

Then I got a text from Uncle.

From (698) 701-2984: Supper's ready. Come downstairs.

_My god. You figured it out., _I typed back as I started walking out the door.

From (698) 701-2984: You're a mean niece.

_yes, but you still love me :D I heard you and Rachel played together as kids. _Did I mention I was feeling evil today?

From (698) 701-2984: Who told you that?

_I'm best friends with her niece._ The keyboard is so much fun to type on!

From (698) 701-2984: How's her brother doing, anyway? Elliot?

_He's one of the richest business men in Gotham. What was it with you two and condensed milk? _Wow, I haven't seen him in FOREVER.

From (698) 701-2984: Don't ask.


	9. Robots in Disguise

"So, did you talk to your uncle?" Lily asked me the next day at lunch

"Hey Lily. How are you?" I said, putting down my tray.

"Well, did you?"

"He kind of avoided my questions…"

"I WAS RIGHT!" Mike, Austin, Ryan, and I jumped.

"First, Lily, be quiet. Second, what are you right about?" Mike asked.

"Okay, so last night my aunt came over. You know, Rachel? The assistant DA? We-?

"Why are we suddenly taking about Lily aunt?" Austin asked. He looked at the other tow boys for help. They both shrugged.

"I wasn't talking to you." Lily said. She stuck her tongue out and crossed her arms. Austin did the same.

"Stop mocking me!"

"I'm not mocking you!"

"Lily," I said, turning her toward me. When Lil gets this excited, something BIG is at work. "FOCUS!"

"So, as I was saying, before I was _rudely_ interrupted…" She shot a look at Austin. "Rach was over at my house last night, and I just happened to bring your uncle up. I spent all night asking questions while she was dodging them. She even blushed. DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?" She held her breath.

"Um…No…"

"MY AUNT IS IN LOVE WITH YOUR UNCLE!"

"No…" Austin said dramatically.

"Ye- Hey! Not funny!"

"So, why does this matter?" Mike asked.

"Because! Two childhood friends in love! One leaves for self-exploration and comes back a changed man! It's a match made in heaven!" She said, shaking me. "We could be relatives one day!" All three boys stopped.

"Scary…" they said.

"We could set them up!" Lily said.

"Um, Lil…I'd rather not. I really don't want to mess up my uncle's love life…"

"Why not? You're his ward! That's what you're supposed to do!"

"Not after yesterday…"

"What happened yesterday?" Ryan asked. I quickly told my story.

"You saw models check out your uncle? Eww…." Lily said, flinching.

"You had two models in your house? Can we come over?" The boys asked. Lily and I leaned over the table and stupid-slapped them.

"Hey, is that my dad?" Lily asked when we were sitting on the front steps after school. She squinted. "My god, it is! But who's he talking to?" I looked up from my book. There was someone talking to Elliot, and he was leaning on a silver car. It was a Lamborghini Murciélago. And I only knew that because we had one just like it in the garage at Wayne Manor. But it wasn't in the garage anymore! It was out! AND MY UNCLE WAS LEANING ON IT!

"My uncle…" I managed to choke out.

"Seriously? Let's go talk to them!" She pulled me up and dragged me over.

"Hey dad! Whatcha doing here?"

"Well, I got done with my meeting early and decided to pick you up. I was just talking to Bruce here… Bruce, this is my darling daughter, Lily. Hello Sam!" Elliot said. I snorted. _Darling?_ Lil elbowed me.

"And I just got my drivers license, and was in the area." Uncle said. Uh-oh.

"So wait, _you're driving me home?_ Is the car insured?"

"Actually chickie, you should be asking if you're insured. Screw the car. No matter how shiny it is…" Lily said, tipping her head to admire the car.

"Thanks Lily." Uncle replied. He turned to me. "You can drive when you get your drivers license. Which will be when hell has frozen over."

"Then can we get a '09 Camaro?" I asked excitedly.

"Why a Camaro?" asked Uncle.

"Remember Transformers from when we were kids? Well, they made a live-action movie about it. Bumblebee is a '09 Camaro in it." Elliot answered

"So Transformers was around when dinosaurs ruled the earth?" Lily and I asked in unison.

"You two are funny. Well Elliot, Sam and I have to take off. Nice to see you again. Nice to meet you Lily." Uncle said as we walked off to our respective cars.

"So… How was school?" Uncle said after a few moments of silence. It was obvious he wanted something.

"Good… What do you want?"

"Well, I have my birthday party coming up next week, and there will be a lot of big people there. Elliot included. Thing is, I don't want you there. I've decided to keep you out of the spotlight as long as I can, and you'll be bored to tears. Elliot has offered to let you sleepover with Lily. Is that okay?"

"Oh it's fine…" I said mischievously. Sleepovers were always fun. The pop…The frosting… Off with their heads… Good times, good times.

"On one condition. Hayley, Elliot's assistant, will be there with you two. It's not that you don't trust you, we just don't trust Gotham."

"Hale's a blast. So…How old are you turning?"

"Thirty…" Uncle trailed off. He looked so disappointed. I stifled a laugh.


	10. The Worst Day Ever

When I woke up the next morning, something was off

When I woke up the next morning, something was off. As always, Alfred was cooking breakfast. It looked like he hadn't slept.

"Alfred… Are you okay?"

"I am, but you're uncle isn't." He said as my heart stopped, "Last night, he… He inhaled some poison last night. He's unconscious. I called someone, and he's currently making an antidote. Don't worry." So let me get this straight: I'm supposed to not worry about my uncle when he unconscious? Funny.

He can't leave me again. He just… poofs into our lives again, and then decides to almost get himself killed? I'm supposed to be okay with that?

Who did Alfred call?

What if the antidote doesn't work?

What if…

No. I'm not letting myself think like that.

…What if he dies?

What am I going to do without him?

One more question:

When did I become Gollum? Raw fish is nasty.

Of course, school that day was a blur. It wasn't until Lily kidnapped me after school that I actually had a conversation with anyone.

"Alfred called. I'm bringing you home." Lily said, dragging me and pushing me in the car. "What is up with you? You've been walking around today like a zombie and you have that lost look in your eyes." She said after she got in the car.

"I… didn't sleep well last night." I lied. I can't tell her-it's not my secret to tell. I looked at Lily, waiting for her to accept my lie. She shrugged and looked out the window. Mission Accomplished.

"Sleep tonight. I don't want you to be a party pooper at my sleepover tomorrow night." Lily said as I got out of the car. She leaned close. "Bring your pokemon." She whispered. I completely forgot. Tomorrow is Saturday, which means Lil's sleepover is tomorrow night. And Uncle's party. When I got inside of the house, I heard voices coming from the kitchen. It was Alfred, and someone else. It was a tall, black man who- with Alfred -made me feel underdressed (and young) in my Three Days Grace t-shirt and jeans.

"Sam! How was school?" Alfred said when he noticed I was there. "This is Lucius Fox. He made the antidote for your uncle."

"So if we take the antidote, Uncle won't be so annoying anymore?" I asked, feeling a bit like my old self. (Note: I knew what he was talking about. I like giving Alfred trouble.) Lucius started laughing.

"Yep, she's a Wayne alright. She has Thomas's sense of humor." He shook my hand. "It's nice to finally meet you, Sam. Don't worry about your uncle. He's fine. The antidote should kick in a few hours. I've heard a lot about you and your pokemon." He noticed my confusion and finished with, "The NERF Gun Incident…" I doubled over laughing.

"NERF guns… Sam, what did your pokemon do?" Alfred asked.

"Don't ask…" I replied.

"So whose idea was it exactly to give them NERF Guns?" Lucius said.

"Actually, its Alfred fault. He wouldn't let them use their powers inside the house. They needed to get their energy out." I answered, shrugging.

The next morning I woke up feeling much, much better. People were already at the manor getting ready for the party. Around five, I decided to start packing. Lily's driver should be here soon. I put my seven pokeballs in the bottom of my suitcase, then but my clothes around it. I was almost done when someone knocked on my door.

"In here." I said, not really paying attention to who just walked in my room.

"Hey." Twas in fact, Uncle. His hair was all messed up; it was obvious he just woke up.

"Well hey there, sleeping beauty."

"Ha. You're funny."

"That's what they tell me." I replied, still putting stuff in my bag.

"You okay?" He asked, putting his hand on my shoulder. I sighed.

"It's been a long week." Before I knew it, he had me in his big arms.

"I know, it's probably all my fault..." He said, putting his cheek on my head. "But it will get better...okay?" I pulled away.

"Uncle, be realistic. It won't be better for a long time, even if you ARE out on the streets every night. I have complete faith in you, and I know you can do it, but you're talking about Gotham. This probably won't be the last scare- it's the beginning of many to come. I'll just have to get used to it."

"You're right." He sighed, sitting down on my bed. "It's a really big job for one person-"

"-And theres no better person to do it. Now, Lily's driver will be here any minute." He got up, and extended his elbow to me.

"And I have a party to get ready for."

We walked down the entryway of the house together. Alfred had the door open, and he was talking to someone.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in?" He asked.

"I have to go." A girl replied. "I wanted to leave this."

"Thank you." Alfred replied.

"Rachel?" Uncle asked as we came up behind Alfred. She laughed.

"Looks like someone's been burning the candle at both ends. Must've been quite an occasion."

"It is my birthday." Uncle said.

"Hello Sam. You talked to my niece lately? She was acting... weird last time I saw her." Which was when Lily was asking her about Uncle.

"Its Lily. Of course she was acting weird." I saw Lily's driver pull up in the driveway. "Now, as much as I would looove to cherish this thoroughly awkward moment, I have to go." I walked out onto the steps in front of the door. I forgot something. I turned to Uncle. "Happy Birthday, Uncle. You're getting old." I said, before skipping off with my suitcase.


	11. You're Kidding

I got to Lily's town home a half an hour later. Hayley was already there, and Lily was ready to go. Elliot had just left for the party about two minutes earlier.  
"You look a lot better, Sam"  
"I feel a lot better." She motioned to Hayley.  
"Time for the sleepover oath." We stood in a circle. "What happens here, stay here. Got it?"  
"Unless one of you gets hospitalized or hurt." Hayley cut in.

I woke up around four. Lily and Hale were asleep with my pokemon all around them. Something on the balcony caught my eye. Something black, and fluttering- like a cape. You're kidding. I quietly stepping over Hale and Lily and opened the sliding door. I stepped out into the cool Gotham air.  
"I was wondering when you would figure it out." A raspy voice said behind me. I jumped. He was leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed. But he didn't look scary. Maybe that's just me…  
"Geez! What are you doing here?" I whisper-yelled.  
"Checking up on you."  
"What do you think we'd be doing?" He didn't answer, but looked to his right. I followed my gaze. I saw it. The Narrows. Steam was billowing up from it, and I swear I heard faint screaming.  
"What did you do?" I asked, turning back to him.  
"Funny. It wasn't me- it was the League of Shadows. They put the hallucinogen in the water supply."  
"Then why is the Narrows only feeling the effects?"  
"It had to be inhaled. They used a microwave emitter that Wayne Technologies… _misplaced_. Oh, and they burned the manor down. But don't worry- Alfred's fine. I think we'll be living in the guesthouse until we find another place."  
"Wait, who?"  
"The League of Shadows. I trained with them before I decided to come back."  
"Well… Now what?" I asked. No one answered. He was already gone. That was him- dashing in and out of places. But, hey, he was my uncle, and I loved him. I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**A/N:** This is the end!

Or is it...?


	12. Author's Note

Hey guys! Some news on Sam:

I've decided to stop writing for Sam. I'm going to have another Batman heroine. I'm writing it this summer, and it will be a fanfic for TDK. I've had a blast writing Sam, but I wrote myself into a hole. There will be some similarities between her and Sam, but they are two completely different people. I'm keeping 'Homecoming' up, just because it was my first finished fan fiction. Heres a taste:

_It's time to let it go  
The world's got a funny way of turning 'round on you  
when a friend tried to stab you right in the face  
Losing faith in everything I thought I hoped I knew  
Don't sweat it, set on false pretense_

I glanced at the clock. Three in the morning, and I had only gotten about 3 hours of sleep this week. I fingered the cold chain of my necklace, until I found the gold ring. It immediately comforted me. But it sent my brain and I into a tizzy- everything came flooding back, and I willed myself not to cry.

I guess you could say I had unconventional childhood, if you can call it childhood. My parents, sister, and I lived at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters a.k.a. 'Mutant High'. My sister was the only person in the whole school who didn't have mutant powers. My mom was telekinetic, and my dad could shoot lasers from his eyes. Mom was considered one of the most powerful mutants, which is something I inherited from her. My powers came early, about 12 years too early. No one had a reason why, and I don't think we'll ever know. At that time, all I could do was telekinesis. For a short time, I could shoot lasers from my eyes- but I lost that a long time ago.

_Betray, you're not gonna be willing to change  
Yeah, and it doesn't seem likely to fade  
Betray, you're not gonna be willing to change  
ca-ca-ca-cause you know_

_It's Sacrifice  
False Pretense, You'll learn again  
Stop pretending, to deny  
False Pretense, You'll learn again_

I never really bonded with my parents, they were always off fighting Magneto or teaching. So, most of the time, it was just my sis and I. When I was 7, my uncle disappeared. And I think thats when life began to fall apart. My sister was a power ranger, and I had learned a lot about being a ranger. I gave my time from then on to help new rangers. I was lovingly called 'The Trainer'.

_All along you know you thought you got the best of me  
You were wrong and I'm laughing right in your face  
I cannot believe you claimed you were my family  
Don't sweat it, set on false pretense_

_Betray, you're not gonna be willing to change  
Yeah, and it doesn't seem likely to fade  
Betray, you're not gonna be willing to change  
ca-ca-ca-cause you know_

The next year, my mom died. After that, my father went in a dangerous downward spiral. He ignored me, and about 6 months later, my sister and her new husband finally had enough had I went to live with them. Soon my sister gave birth to two beautiful baby girls, and I went and got myself a Kougra. Just a few months ago, I found a little golden ring with the Eye of Horus on it. This ring contained the spirit of Tawaret, a Ancient Egyptian Queen who was trying to find her husband.

_And Sacrifice  
False Pretense, you'll learn again  
Stop Pretending, to deny  
False pretense, you'll learn again_

_It's time to let it go  
I can't seem to understand it how you've turned out to be so cold  
You tried but were caught red-handed, are you happy with your role?  
It's funny to me how you've turned into such a joke_

Tawaret's husband turned out to be the spirit living in Yugi Moto's (Yes, THAT Yugi Moto.) Millenium Item. We sent them back to the afterlife, and I decided to go back home to Xavier's. By this time, I hadn't seen my dad in about six years. The day I came back, my mom came back and killed my dad. She was so powerful, the only way we could save the world was to kill her. I quickly found my way back to where I am now- in Gotham City, living with my uncle and his butler, Alfred. So here I am, a lonely orphan living with her damaged uncle and his faithful butler. And to tell you the truth, theres no place I'd rather be.

_And Sacrifice  
False Pretense, You'll learn again  
Stop Pretending, to deny  
False pretense, you'll learn again_

_So play the game until you run out  
And play the game into my hand_

So yes, Alexis is a mash of four franchises, but 98 of the story will take place in TDK, with some flashbacks. Alexis is my original story idea, and I can't wait to write. I wont be writing the rest of the story until June. Maybe when I'm all done and over with Alexis, I'll start writing Sam. Thanks for reading!

-Terran :D

(P.S. the song is 'False Pretense' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)


End file.
